The day I meet Him
by DethAngle 365
Summary: A normal Day for Kankri Vantes, He thinks, Just wait until he Meets Him. *Fix a few words.


_**The day I meet Him.**_

I do not own Homestuck; that belongs to Andrew Hussie. Please Enjoy this short Story. If you like it, I'll make One extra Chapter. also want to Thank the Grammer Fixer Ginger for helping me with my Grammer a little bit.

* * *

(Kankri POV)

I watch the stars shine out past the dream bubble. I always wonder what happens that day, every time the day we died came we restart our day over. I was too busy in my thought I didn't even see Porrium sit next to me.

"Its a +ine da+ f+r som+ starg+sing." she said. I nod my head we watch the skies for a while. I thought I saw a ship flying, I went to see if Porrium saw it. Of course not, she was Moon bathing. I went to see if was there, but it wasn't. I guess it was a figure of my imagination. I pick myself up before heading inside. I head to my room before looking outside. There used to be a crazy Troll that used to live next to me and Porrium. He'd always say the sky is falling and run outside naked. I let a sign out before settling into my warm baby blue blankets. It was forever since I remember those little things that really doesn't Matter.

Next Morning I slowly left my room. It's not like I have places to go, people to talk to. I walk down the stairs, Porrium wasn't there. I found a note next to an empty, clean plate. I pick up the note.'Kankri, I'm heading out, you should too, there's someone you should meet. Lots of love Porrium.' I read it a couple times before I head out. She wrote direction on the back so I follow them. The directions led me to a crash ship, just like the one I saw last night. I saw another Note. I picked it up. ' From the team leader, I'm looking for a place to relax, don't find me. Karkat Vantes.' his last name is my last name, I must find him. I used my seer power to locate his pinpoint. He's on the Derse part of the dream bubble. I took my time to his location, about a few second I find him sitting in the middle of the road. I walk right up to him before joining him. After and hour it seemed I finally gather the nerves to talk.

"Y9u kn9w its rude t9 n9t greet y9ur guest, " I told him. He looks at me. For a while we sit and stared.

"ITS NOT NICE TO STARE EITHER" he yelled before he got up and started walking away. I got up to follow. "I DON'T NEED YOUR COMPANY SO YOU CAN STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he said before running.

"6ut with 9ut my help y9ur l9st." I told him. I paused before he found his self back. "See." Karkat yelled and Cussed before running a different way. I waited a while before he came back. "THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING MASE HOW CAN YOU LIVE HERE." Karkat yelled at me.

"I'll tell y9u 6ut y9ur cussing will need t9 6e st9p, it's very triggering." I told him before Sitting down. I pat the ground beside me. He refused before sitting a few inches away from me.

"OK FU-Aug... Tell me how you live here." He said calmly. A smile approaches my lips before I explain.

"This 6u66le c9ntains 69th mem9ries as well as 9ur 9wn new paths. The 6u66le leads y9u to the new path 9r Destiny." I said. I continue talking with Karkat, Gave him some chance to talk. Once it got dark, we headed to the ship, so I thought. We where Lost in a canyon. I have looked around for a while before continuing to head straight. It must be destiny. Karkat was freaking out before I found what we were here. Broken chains and blood. . "WHAT THE FUCK" Karkat said. I ignore that trigger, this is way Important than that. I check the chains out."They are Ir9n, in the shape of a 6 and a 9, c9uld this 6e? c9uld we have f9und it?" I follow the Blood stains. Karkat slowly follows behind. The trail leads to a camp. There was a fire going. I slowly walk to the cliff before taking a look around. "N9 9ns here Karkat" I told him. I turn towards him, he looked fine. Then his face changed."Look behind you" He pointed. I slowly look. An older Troll sits up in front of the Log. Have he heard us?. He slowly turns to me.

"Come child sit by the fire, as well bring your shy friend too." I slowly more with Karkat holding on. When we got to the fire I noticed a big bruise on both of his wrists. I sit down away from him.

"You two don't need to be afraid of me. Come closer." He said I move a little more Closer before he smiles."My friends, what brings you two here?" The man ask.

"We were heading h9me when the 6u66le led us here, " I told the truth. He nods before slowly rubbing his wrists.

"W-what happen to you if you mind?" Karkat ask quietly. The man looks at him and smile.

"That my child is a very long story, Lets just say I was tormented by high bloods." he said like we would understand. I gave a confuse look while Karkat was trying to figure out how that's possible. The man saw our faces. "Your telling me you never got beaten up by High bloods?" we shook our heads. We all stayed in silence for a while. The man pokes the flames before asking us if we Hungry. Karkat nodded his head. I just stayed there.

"You not hungry?' the man asks me. "N9 I'm starving. It's just that I w9un't 6e a6le t9 eat." Since I'm dead I can't get full so what's the point. He nods before fixing Karkat a plate. He sits back down again with the rubbing his wrist. I think I have my First aid kit in my captchalogue. I open my deck before picking the First aid. I slide over to the man before opening the First aid bag. I pull out a bottle of peroxide. "This will clean your w9um6, it might sting." I said before, I pour it on one arm. It bubbles up very fast. "Right n9w its rem9ving the Germs that attached itself 9n y9ur arm." I did the other one. One it stops I put some medicine on the rest, then I wrapped it up. The man smiles before saying thank you. Me and Karkat got a text from everyone as soon as I finished wrapping the man's arm.

"I think we should try to head home" Karkat said. I nod my head before saying goodbye.

"It was nice t9 meet y9u um..." I paused we don't even know his name.

"Just call me Signless." he said. Me and Karkat stood still shocked.

"WHAT!" We both yelled. Together in sync.

* * *

End. Read and Review.


End file.
